Talk:List of SCPs/@comment-43830597-20191015081344/@comment-43830597-20191015082807
SCP-2999 SCP Number: SCP-2999 SCP Nicknames: Sarah Crowley (SCP-2999-A) and Dr. Stuart Hayward (SCP-2999-B) Nickname: white rabbit and black cat Ingame SCP Mechanics: Ingame SCP Mechanics: SCP-2999-A in the game, he is too similar to 079, SCP-2999-B on the other hand may be roaming around the facility, it will not pose a threat to the player, but will notify the player about some of the less known SCPs , and what the anomalous property is doing. SCP-2999-A roaming around the player's facility can find his room in the Light containment Zone a Lv3 card is required to enter the SCP-2999 room when the player is in the SCP-2999 room.SCP-2999-A appears on the laptop SCP-2999-A speaks with this sentence: (laptop lives alone) (SCP-2999-A appears on the laptop screen) Hey man, you must have worked at this facility, huh? I heard there was a SCP being released from the detention room I hope SCP-2999-B is okay because I have to find him because he's my friend all these facilities have been extinguished I know who did this it was done by 079 I already met with him when he did the blackout of this facility now he is leaving this site to infringe on other sites by the way what are you doing here? (with a blood smile around his lips) You don't need to be afraid I'm not dangerous. I'm trying to be polite to you I do not mean to harm anyone I do not want to destroy the operating system and control all devices throughout the world I just play around and surround the facilities and play games in the program I made myself You must leave here immediately before the MTFs and NTFs will enter this facility I will help you if a door cannot be opened I will open the door for you I will hack any system in this facility so if you try to check the computer later I will monitor if there is a password later I will hack the password so you can be on someone's computer other. I can hack operating systems, devices, technology, internet networks, etc. I will be ready to help you I have to go bye (the screen on the laptop immediately turns off) Players will be assisted by SCP-2999-A if the player tries to open the door but cannot because of the need for a key card then SCP-2999-A appears and immediately opens the door for the player. SC-2999 appears on the monitor screen saying hello then he disappears on the monitor screen .SCP-2999-A will appear outside the front gate of the facility, controlling the drone. It will be able to hitchhike and open any door, even if it doesn't have a key card. This weapon will be armed with a kind of high caliber weapon possessed by military quality defense drones. (Think of a Gatling weapon or high-powered machine gun, or even a rocket launcher or grenade.) Unlike other SCPs, it can only escape after taking a specific item: The laptop where the main txt file is stored. The laptop will appear in a random place on the map, and anyone can pick it up. SCP-2999-A's goal is to take a laptop and then run away with it. If a player encounters Mtf or Ntf then SCP-2999 appears by controlling the dron then firing and killing Mtf and Ntf. SCP-2999-A will speak with this sentence: (Mtf appears) Mtf: stop there! (the drone appears towards Mtf) Mtf: what did the drone get here? (drones start firing at Mtf) Mtf: shoot at the drone !! (gunfire begins) (mtf die shot by drones) (SCP-2999 appears on the monitor screen) Are you okay I just helped you from them Don't worry if there's more mtf or ntf I will kill them (SCP-2999-A disappears on the monitor screen) the player will walk and find SCP-2999-B hanging around the facility if the player meets SCP-2999-B then SCP-2999-B asks the player to speak with this sentence: Hi you Are you a D-class trying to escape from this facility? How did you get this far I thought you would be killed by SCP-023 and SCP-017 ??? I now have to find a way out of this place because I really hate this place I have read the book and was told by the 05 council to interview the daughter named SCP-2999-A Have you met him? If I meet him I might attack him if he dares to meet me I now want to find food, hamburgers and fast food at this facility I also have to be careful with MTF if any mtf finds me. I will attack them and kill them But I am not threatening I just want to finish off the mtf, scientists, staff in this place I have to go now I might see you again I can also hack this facility Selmat stay SCP-2999-B left the player, the player will meet with SCP-2999-B again while he is hacking the facility with a computer in the server room. The players will also see SCP-2999-B meet with SCP-2999-A they will talk to this sentence : (SCP-2999-B is hacking the facility then SCP-2999-A appears on SCP-2999-B's computer) SCP-2999-A: meet you (with a smile) SCP-2999-B: Ahhh !!! What do you want you to meet me? SCP-2999-A: I want you to be with me out of this place SCP-2999-B: I don't want to leave me alone, you strange rabbit SCP-2999-A: come on don't talk to me like that SCP-2999-B: don't leave you (SCP-2999-B starts fighting with SCP-2999-A by hacking 10 minutes later they stop) SCP-2999-B: Alright you win SCP-2999-A: yay (SCP-2999-A and SCP-2999-B see the player) SCP-2999-B: Hello again SCP-2999-B: I don't have time to talk to you I have to go bye SCP-2999-A: Don't worry, I'll accompany you Players will be accompanied by SCP-2999-A